


[podfic] And Then We Shot the Ox

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Pod_O_Ween 2020 [9]
Category: Oregon Trail (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Maps, Oregon Trail, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Hundreds of thousands of people made the journey to Oregon. A long time later, only a few made their way back.
Series: Pod_O_Ween 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990480
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] And Then We Shot the Ox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Then We Shot the Ox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/34643) by [coltsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coltsbane/pseuds/coltsbane). 



> Inspired by the prompts Beast and Grave

  
  
**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/voywhhv9fkz64ld/OT%20and%20then%20we%20shot%20the%20ox%20w%20music.mp3?dl=0) (13.3 MBs)  
  
Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.  
  
**Length** : 00:28:54

**Author's Note:**

> The music in the podfic is [Rhiannon Giddens preforming Wayfaring Stranger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1Z4PAZX9Bs)
> 
> And the original version apparently in the game itself can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bY07s5VcPo&list=PLlCifTaviynDzpjt2Jbcn2-m77AwHBxuu&index=8) titled Independence Rock


End file.
